A universal problem in homes, restaurants, business establishments or other places where cleaning is done with a wet cloth, sponge or the like, is the one of maintaining the sponge or cloth at the proper moisture content or dampness for efficient clean-up, especially when such sponge or cloth often requires cleaning by rinsing it frequently. Typically, the cloth or sponge is rinsed in water, a solution of water or soap or some other cleaning solution, and then is squeezed by hand until it is at the desired degree of dampness for effective use. Once the sponge or cloth is dirty, then the procedure is repeated whereby the sponge or cloth is completely soaked in liquid and then needs to be squeezed again to the desired degree of dampness. This procedure is typically done every few minutes in the course of the cleaning process and this process goes on in nearly every household every day of the year.
The process of repeatedly squeezing a rag or sponge to attain the desired degree of dampness is not only tedious, but can be detrimental to the skin, bones, and joints of the hands. In addition, any cuts, bruises, or arthritic problems could be aggravated. Consequently, there is a real need of a better solution for removing liquids from a cloth or sponge to obtain, more efficiently, the desired degree of dampness.
Prior to the advent of the automatic washing machine which utilizes centrifical force to spin the water from clothes which have been washed, many washing machines had a wringer apparatus attached thereto whereby the wet clothes could be directed through such wringer with the water from the wet clothes being directed back to the washing machine tub. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,993,091 to Etten, 2,677,951 to Haines et al, 2,778,213 to Naxon, and 3,987,513 to Gonzales show generally the state of the art of such wringer mechanisms of the aforementioned type. This prior art is not, however, practical for use in solving the problem of drying a cleaning cloth or sponge to a desired dampness and therefore there is a need for a wringer mechanism which is practical for this use to solve the aforementioned problem.